


Pambihirang Pagkakataon

by forgottenforever



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Uber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenforever/pseuds/forgottenforever
Summary: Sa milyun-milyong tao sa mundo, what are the odds na pagtripan kayo ng tadhana?





	Pambihirang Pagkakataon

**Author's Note:**

> An entry for Narito Kami Fic Fest, found [here](https://narito-kami.livejournal.com/39816.html).
> 
> Prompt no. 11 - University AU. Badtrip si Baekhyun dahil bagsak sya sa quiz sa major, ibinalik ng duguan sa kanya ang draft ng research paper nya, etc etc, kaya luhaan syang nag-book ng Grab/Uber pabalik ng dorm, and coincidentally, yung cute na guy (Chanyeol) na classmate nga sa isang minor ay part-time Grab/Uber driver pala! Tapos naglandian na sila right then and there.

“What I’m trying to say is, as your professor, I want you to learn from me. Hindi lang ‘to pasok sa left ear, labas sa isa. Hindi lang ito puro lecture, dapat nag-aaral din kayo by yourself! Unang LE palang ‘to, paano na ang mga susunod pa? Hindi ko naman kayo nilalahat, actually most of you did well naman.”

Halos tumirik ang mga mata ni Baekhyun sa haba ng speech ng prof niyang second cousin ni Satanas. _Yeah, right. Mention me wag kang duwag!!!_

Alam naman ni Baekhyun na siya yung hindi kasama sa “most” na nakakuha ng mataas na score sa long exam nila. Paano ba naman, minalas siya sa pagkuha ng subject at napunta siya sa hindi maayos magturo na prof. Hindi naman niya kasalanang napunta siya sa klase na puro GC at matalino talaga by nature.   _Bakit kasalanan ko? Parang kasalanan ko?_

“Sige na, itago niyo na ‘yan and I hope your learn from your mistakes. This time I expect a class na may mean of scores about 90 and above sa second LE, ha? That means no outliers, Byun. Dapat mataas ‘tong exam na ‘to ngayon.”

So, ayun na nga. Minention nga siya ng prof niya, bagsak na nga siya tapos pinahiya pa siya. _Sana kainin na ako ng lupa ngayon na mismo._ “Yes, ma’am,” Walang buhay na sagot ni Baekhyun sa prof niya na hindi na pala second cousin ni Satanas kundi si Satanas na mismo.

Matalino naman si Baekhyun. Yata. Nakapasa nga siya sa UPCAT eh. Masipag din naman siya mag-aral! Nagkataon lang na nakatulog si Baekhyun habang nag-eexam dahil napuyat siya kakareview the night before ng exam niya. Nagkataon lang din naman na na-late siya sa araw ng exam kaya late din siya nakapagsimula sumagot.

Swertihan nalang talaga na sobrang prepared na siya sa exam nila ngayong araw kaya one hour before ng exam ay nasa room na siya, nag-aaral. Hindi rin siya nakatulog sa exam nila this time kaya pakiramdam niya ay kahit papaano naman ay mataas-taas ang makukuha niya sa pangalawang long exam nila. Pero hindi parin sapat yun, dahil nababagabag parin si Baekhyun na yung Blue Book niya ay puro malalaking marka ng ekis at question mark.

Pilit niyang cino-comfort ang sarili niya na matalino siya, nagkataon lang talaga na hindi siya anak ng Diyos sa pagkakataong ito. Sakto namang tumunog ang phone niya, nagtext na pala si Kyungsoo.

 _“Hello, Baekhyun. Di na kita nahintay. Sabagay, kelan ba kita hinintay pagkatapos ng klase mo? Anyway, wag mo na ako puntahan sa Math Building dahil wala ako doon. Promise. Ingat sila sa iyo pag-uwi mo.”_ Binasa ni Baekhyun ng walang tono dahil ganun naman talaga magsalita ang bestfriend niyang taga-Film. Muling nagvibrate ang phone niya dahil may pahabol pang text si Kyungsoo. _“Promise, wala talaga ako sa Math.”_

Umirap si Baekhyun kahit di nakikita ni Kyungsoo. Nireplyan niya siya Kyungsoo habang nag-aayos ng gamit palabas ng room. _“Baklang ‘to, wala namang nagtatanong kung nasan ka. Bagsak ako sa exam ko, Soo. Bakit di nalang ako nakinig sa calling ko na maging artista nalang?”_

Palabas na siya ng room nila, madilim na rin pala. Sino ba kasi may sabing magpa-exam si Lusipera ng gabi? _“Sabing wala nga ako sa Math!!! Ang kulit mo! Tsaka di ka pwede maging artista kasi wala namang kukuha sayo.”_

Madilim na nga sa labas, pahirapan na naman ang maglakad papunta sa sakayan ng jeep. Gusto nalang makauwi ni Baekhyun para humiga at matulog. _“Love you, too. Nacomfort ako dun, ha. Salamat. Maglalagay sana ako ng_ pakyu _emoji kaso tinatamad ako.”_

Halos magdabog pababa ng lobby si Baekhyun, sakto namang muntik na rin siyang mahulog pababa ng hagdan dahil sa kaartehan niya. Sabay ng halos near-death experience niya sa hagdanan ay ang pagbulusok pababa ng modules at lecture notes niya.

“Puta.” Napabulong nalang si Baekhyun habang tinitignan ang nagkalat niyang gamit sa baba matapos mahulog sa mga kamay niya. “Puta, same.” Tinignan niya lang ito, wala na siyang balak pulutin lahat kaso nga lang tinignan siya ng masama ng janitress. “Sorry po, eto na pupulutin na.”

Habang pinupulot niya yung gamit niya ay sakto namang nakita na naman niya yung exam niya na nakabukas, parang sinasabing, _“Hi, ako nga pala yung sinayang mo. Bye-bye, uno!”_

“Tangina mo.” Sabi niya sa blue book niyang tinititigan lang siya pabalik. Padabog niya ring binalik sa binder niya lahat ng gamit niya. Kumukulog-kulog pa habang naririnig niya yung magkaluskos ng mga dahoon dahil sa hangin. _Uulan pa. Pwede bang kainin na siya ng kailaliman ngayon na?_

Ang sama parin ng tingin ng janitress sa kaniya, akala yata’y baliw na siya. Habang papalabas ng lobby ay nakita niya ang pagpatak ng ulan. Hindi ata talaga siya anak ng Diyos dahil sa sunod-sunod na kamalasan niya ngayong gabi. Wala siyang payong na dala dahil di naman niya akalaing uulan pala. Sabi ng horoscope niya, magpink daw dahil yun ang lucky color niya pero hindi naman sinabi ng horoscope na magdala siya ng payong.

Hinintay ni Baekhyun na humina ang ulan para makaalis na siya at makauwi pero hindi talaga kakayanin kahit takbuhin niya, malayu-layo pa ang terminal ng jeep mula sa building nila. Sino ba naman kasi ang may sabi na ilipat sila ng building na nasa kadulu-duluhan at hindi nadadaanan ng jeep?  

Nagtitipid sana si Baekhyun kaso mukhang ang mundo na ang nagsasabing mag-Uber na siya kahit alam niyang hindi niya deserve. Ang dapat sa kanya ay naglalakad pauwi, basang-basa sa ulan, mala-Aegis, ang paborito niyang banda. Dali-dali na siyang nagbook dahil gusto niya nalang talagang makauwi at matulog.

Pahirapan din ang pagbobook dahil umuulan, mataas ang surge. Pikit-matang niyang pinindot ang REQUEST YOUR OWN CAR kahit nasa tatlong digits ang presyo ng ride niya. Ayaw niya naman mag-UberPool dahil ayaw niya ng kasabay ngayon. Matagal-tagal niyang hinintay ang pagkakaconnect sa isang nearby driver. _Pati ba naman dito, tatanggihan niyo ako?_ Maluha-luhang pag-iinarte ni Baekhyun.

Halos panggigilan ni Baekhyun ang phone nang biglang tumunog ito, may tumanggap na at papunta na ito dahil nakalagay ay ARRIVING NOW, kasunod ang isang text mula sa driver na _“On my way!”_ Dali-dali niyang nireplyan ito ng _“Ok.”_ Dahil gusto nalang talaga niyang umuwi. Tinignan niya ang pangalan ng driver at ang modelo ng kotse nito. May 4.9 stars na rating ang driver niya for tonight na si Chanyeol Park na may Toyota Vios.

Wala pang limang minute ay tanaw na tanaw niya nang may kahel na Vios ang pumarada sa harap ng building kung saan siya naghihintay. Yun na ang ride niya ngayong gabi base sa plate number. Bumaba ang bintana sa passenger seat ng sasakyan at magsasalita na dapat siya nang matigilan siya.

“Uber for Baekhyun Byun?” Ngiti ng driver sa kanya.

Pambihirang pagkakataon nga naman.

 

 

 

Halos manlaki ang mata niya nang marealize niya na ang driver niyang si Chanyeol Park ay ang Chanyeol Park na kaklase niya sa Bio! Hindi siya pwedeng magkamali dahil masyadong pamilyar ang dimples neto na madalas niyang titigan mula sa taas ng lecture room dahil madalas maupo si Chanyeol sa first row, at siya naman ay sa taas dahil, well, late siya palagi.

“Start trip ko na, sir?” Sabi ni Chanyeol habang kinakalikot ang phone niya na nakasabit. Madalas umuupo si Baekhyun sa likod kapag nagbobook siya ng Uber, nakasanayan niya na rin. Hindi pa daw siya ready sa ganoong klase ng commitment. Pero sa pagkakataong ito, hindi niya alam kung anong sumapi sa kanya at dinala siya ng mga paa niya papunta sa passenger seat.

“Okay, sige,” simpleng sagot ni Baekhyun. _Akalain mo nga naman, anak parin pala ako ng Diyos._ Hindi mapigilan ni Baekhyun ang ngumiti. Hindi siya mapakali dahil una, ang bango ng sasakyan ni Chanyeol. Pangalawa, may kotse pala si Chanyeol?! At pangatlo ay HALA!!! SI CHANYEOL PARK FROM ARKI!!! 

Nung papaalis na sila sa harap ng building ay biglang nagsalita ang driver, “Baekhyun Byun. Stat, diba?”

Napabalikwas si Baekhyun sa pagkakaupo dahil nagulat siya sa pagkakakilanlan sa kanya ni Chanyeol. Nagulat din siya na alam nito ang course niya. “Ah, oo. Ako yun. Haha. Yes. Alam mo pala ang course ko?”

“Lucky guess siguro, sir, galing kang Statistics Building eh. Nice place nga pala, by the way.” Kinausap siya neto habang bume-bwelta paalis ng driveway ng building, hindi siya nakatingin kay Baekhyun dahil nagma-maneobra ito.

Gusto nang tumalon ni Baekhyun ni Baekhyun sa kahihiyan dahil hindi pala talaga alam ni Chanyeol ang course niya at malamang ay nakita lang din ng driver ang pangalan niya dahil nagbook siya. Nagsalita ulit si Chanyeol. “Hindi ko alam na Statistics pala ang course mo, you look like you’re from CHE, you know? Wag niyo sanang masamain, sir.” 

“Compliment ba yun?” Maarteng sumagot si Baekhyun. “Wag mo na akong tawaging sir, pwede ba yun?” _Bakla, mukhang kaya mo daw bumuo ng tahanan! With him siguro! Home Economics pala, ha._

“Sorry, gusto ko lang ng five stars.” Pabirong sinabi ni Chanyeol, natawa rin naman si Baekhyun sa sinabi ng binata. “And joke lang, alam kong Stat ka, nakita ko yung mga module na dala mo sa class.”

 _Oh my God!!!_ May internal screaming na nagaganap sa kaloob-looban ni Baekhyun. “Class? Which one?” Pagpapanggap ni Baekhyun na hindi niya alam, narinig niya ang sarili niyang boses sa utak niya _“Baklang ‘to!”_

Kinuha niya ang phone niya, walang anu-ano’y sa twitter ang diretso niya.

            **Baekhyun Byun** 12s @heyitsmeB

            ANG GWAPO NG UBER DRIVER KO NGAYON. UWI NA KAYO KASI NANALO NA AKO.

Wala pang limang minuto na sinend niya ang tweet niya ay may text agad si Kyungsoo sa kanya, _“Nabasa ko ang tweet mo. Sana umuwi ka pa. Balitaan mo ako. Baklang ‘to.”_ Napangiti si Baekhyun nang mabasa ang text ng kaibigan niya.

“Hey, nakikinig ka ba?” Nagulat nalang siya nung marinig niya muli ang boses ni Chanyeol. Namula si Baekhyun dahil ang gwapo nung “hey” ni Chanyeol.

“Sorry, nag-zone out ako. Nagtext kasi yung kaibigan ko. Akala ko kung ano, nang-aasar lang pala. Ano ulit yung sinasabi mo?” Mabilis na ni-lock ni Baekhyun ang phone niya.

“Ang sabi ko, we have Bio together. Every Wednesdays and Fridays. Room 250? Hindi ka pwede mag-deny kasi, dati nung na-late ka sa maling pintuan ka pumasok and pareho kayong nagulat nung prof. Tinanong ka niya kung ano ang pangalan and student number mo, kaya natandaan ko.”

“Hindi ko kasalanang wala akong masakyang jeep kaya nilakad ko nalang!” Pagiging defensive ni Baekhyun. Natawa naman ang kausap niya. Hindi niya mapigilang mamula nung marinig niya ang susunod na sinabi ni Chanyeol.

“Hindi naman kasi mahirap tandaan yung mga cute na tulad mo, eh.”

_Puta. Sandali._

“Thanks?” Pabebeng sagot ni Baekhyun. Kunwari’y hindi apektado ng pagpapapogi ng driver sa kanya. Umubo-ubo si Baekhyun, “Grabe, ang traffic naman sa oval. Bakit ganun?” Tanong niya sa sarili, nakasanayang ginagawa niya kapag natetense siya.

“Meron yatang nasiraan along Katipunan sabi sa Waze.” Sinagot siya ni Chanyeol. “Oh, and you’re welcome, sir.”

Nagtweet ulit si Baekhyun na inireply niya sa sarili.

            **Baekhyun Byun** 15s @heyitsmeB

HOY!! TINAWAG NIYA AKONG CUTE!! TRAFFIC PA SA OVAL AND KATIP. UMUULAN PA. TYL SA BLESSING.

            “So,” simula ulit ni Chanyeol na parang ayaw matigil ang usapan, “Stat. Magaling ka sa math?”

“Hindi rin, masipag lang. Nagkataon lang din. Bumagsak nga ako sa first LE namin, may pa-special mention pa yung prof ko sa akin.” Naalala ni Baekhyun yung blue book niyang dumudugo. Di niya mapigilang malungkot ulit.

“Dadaan at dadaan tayo d’yan. Hindi naman maiiwasan ang bumagsak, unless, isa ka sa mga GC. Ang sinasabi ko lang, pasasaan pa at magkikita-kita din naman tayong sa dulo. Sa graduation, tsaka syempre, sa work.” Tumingin si Chanyeol sa kanya at ngumiti.

 _PUTA. SANDALI._ Napangiti din si Baekhyun, _cute ang dimples sa malapitan. Kahit sa dilim. Noted._

“Ah, wait lang.” Sabi ni Chanyeol noong mapansin niyang may mali. “Seatbelt, please.”

Agad namang sinunod ni Baekhyun, inabot niya mula sa gilid ang seatbelt ngunit napansin niyang hindi ito maayos. Tila na-stuck ang seatbelt, nagsalita si Chanyeol muli, “Wait lang,”

Sinamantala naman ng driver ang pagtigil ng flow ng mga sasakyan, upang mag-lean sa side ni Baekhyun.

 _PUTA!!! SANDALI!!!_ May internal screaming na namang nagaganap sa pagkatao ni Baekhyun nang makita niya na papalapit sa kanya si Chanyeol. _Masyadong malapit. Masyadong mabango._

“Ayan, okay na.” Sabay ngiti ni Chanyeol na medyo awkward. Narealize din ng binata na parang ininvade niya na ang personal space ni Baekhyun. Narinig na ni Baekhyun ang pag-click ng seatbelt kaya natauhan siya ulit. Namula siya ng todo, umubo-ubo siya para maitago ang slight na pagkakilig sa nangyari.

Wala na ulit nagsalita pagkatapos nun.

 **Baekhyun Byun** 15s @heyitsmeB

PLEASE TELL ME HE’S NOT STRAIGHT.

Tahimik na ang biyahe, medyo bumibilis na ang daloy ng trapiko dahil nakalampas na sila sa nakahambalang na jeep na nasiraan pala kaya naging sanhi ng traffic. Binuksan naman ni Chanyeol ang radio ng kotse niya at nagpatugtog.

 **Baekhyun Byun** 15s @heyitsmeB

ANG GANDA NG TASTE NIYA SA MUSIC. PARANG GUSTO KO RIN SIYANG I-TASTE? CHAROT PERO NOT CHAROT MGA KALAHATI

Huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun dahil hindi talaga siya nagbibiro na maganda ang taste niya sa music. Saktong-sakto rin sa taste niya. Hindi naman sa pagmamayabang ay maganda ang taste niya sa music, pati na rin siguro sa lalaki.

Sumabay si Baekhyun sa tugtog, naghu-hum siya nang mapansin niyang may sumasabay sa kanya. Tumingin siya sa gilid para tignan kung totoo ang naririnig niya. Sinasabayan siya ng driver niya.

Dahil may pagka- _extra_ rin sa katawan ay sinubukan niyang mag-harmonize sa paghu-hum nilang dalawa. Hindi siya magpapatalo at magpapakitang-gilas siya. “Wow,” manghang-mangha na sabi Chanyeol, “Ayos ah, never akong nagkaron ng passenger na sinasabayan ako, usually kapag sinasabayan ko sila sa pagkanta tinitignan nila ako na parang may ginawa akong masama.”

Ngumiti lang si Baekhyun at pabebeng tumawa, sabay ayos sa buhok niyang hindi naman magulo so guguluhin niya para may maiayos siya. “Paborito ko ang Eraserheads,” banggit ni Chanyeol kahit hindi naman siya nagtatanong.

Parang may something na nag-ignite sa puso ni Baekhyun nang marinig niya yun, “Same! Wala parin talagang makakapantay sa kanila!”

 _Oh no, baka iniisip niya sinabi ko lang na “same” kasi favorite niya!!!_ Pag-ooverthink ni Baekhyun.

Hindi niya mapigilang ilabas muli ang phone para mag-share sa audience niya sa twitter, na si Kyungsoo lang naman and a few orgmates. Pero mostly, wala namang may pakielam dahil normal lang ito para kay Baekhyun.

 **Baekhyun Byun** 15s @heyitsmeB

GOD, HE’S SO DREAMY GUSTO KO NALANG MALUHA. SOMEONE HELP ME, IUUWI KO NA SIYA. PIGILAN NIYO AKO.

Pansin niya ring malapit na siyang bumaba dahil natatanaw niya na ang building kung saan sila nags-stay ni Kyungsoo.

Nang makarating sa drop off ng building, inayos na ni Baekhyun ang sarili para maghanda nang bumaba. “Naka-card ako,” banggit ni Baekhyun sabay ngiti.

“Alright,” sabi ni Chanyeol habang in-end trip niya na si Baekhyun. Bababa na sana si Baekhyun nang maramdaman niyang hinawakan siya ni Chanyeol sa braso, tila ba pinipigilan siyang bumaba.

 _Puta,_ lunok ni Baekhyun, _ayaw yata niya akong pababain._

“Naka-seatbelt ka pa,” sabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Halos umurong ang dapat umurong kay Baekhyun. Nahihiya na si Baekhyun sa mga katangahan niya ngayong araw. 

“Alam ko yun,” depensa ni Baekhyun, “Tinetest lang kita kung deserving ka ng five stars.”

Natawa lang si Chanyeol pero pinindot niya seatbelt, ang kaisa-isang bagay na magpapahiwalay na sa landas nilang dalawa.

 

 

 

“Fucking finally,” ikot ni Kyungsoo sa computer chair nila sa unit nila, “Nababasa ng buong twitterverse ang nangyari. Ano ang itsura n’yang driver na ‘yan at kailangan mong i-broadcast?”

Nagtanggal ng sapatos si Baekhyun ng diretsong-diretso ang pagkakatitig kay Kyungsoo, “Naalala mo yung tibak na galing sa college mo na gwapo?”

“Oh my god, oo!” Excited na sagot ni Kyungsoo.

“Tinanong ko lang kung naalala mo,” sabi ni Baekhyun kaya naman may lumipad na empy water bottle sa kanya na agad naman niyang nailagan, “Baklang ‘to! Anyway, eto na nga.”

“Naalala mo yung kaklase ko sa Bio na sinabi kong malaki yung shoulders niya pwede nating tayuan ng camp site, yung gwapong taga-Arki?”

“Si Chanyeol Park?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo, “Kadiri ka talaga, di naman gwapo yun eh. Matangkad lang.”

Natigilan si Baekhyun sa pagtatanggal ng saplot, tila na-offend sa sinabi ng bestfriend niya. “Well, gwapo siya para sa akin.”

“Ex siya ni Jongin,” medyo bitter na sagot ni Kyungsoo. Diretso sa kama ang punta ni Baekhyun sa maliit nilang unit. Nakatihaya siyang nakatulala sa kisame ng unit nila ng mapabalikwas siya sa pagkakahiga. “Jongin? Jongin Kim?!”

Grabe mag-hit ang realization sa buong pagkatao ni Baekhyun Byun. “Oh my god, so hindi nga siya straight?!” Tinititigan lang siya ni Kyungsoo na parang tinubuan siya ng isa pang ulo.

“And so?” Iritang sagot ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo. Grabe rin pala ang biglang shift ng emosyon sa buong pagkatao ni Baekhyun. Nagtataka siya kung bakit hindi siya biniyayaan ng medyo supportive na bestfriend.

“Anong so? Ex siya ni Jongin. Hindi pa ba sapat na reason yun para layuan mo siya, kasi _hello_ , ang baba ng standards ni Jongin.”

“So sinasabi mong panget ka kasi, sa pagkakaalala ko, ex ka rin ni Jongin.” Pinang-counterpart ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Sa pangalawang beses ngayong gabi, may nailagan siyang bote ng tubig na walang laman. “Ano ba, san ba nanggagaling ‘yang mga bote na ‘yan?! Basurero ka ba?!”

“Excuse me lang, ha? Hindi ako basurero. Ikaw, baka basurero ka kasi kukunin mo yung ex ni Jongin.”

“Gago, hindi naman kasi nagmamatter kung ex siya ng kung sino man. Isa pa, hindi ko naman alam na ex siya ni Jongin, ngayon mo lang naman sinabi sa akin. Also,” dumapa si Baekhyun sa kama, humarap siya kay Kyungsoo. “Seryoso ka na ba d’yan sa kink mo for student-teacher relationship?”

Halos mabilaukan si Kyungsoo sa sarili niyang laway. “Gago,” sagot ni Kyungsoo na pagalit, “Anong student-teacher kink? Student parin si Junmyeon, nagmamasters siya. Instructor lang siya sa Math.”

Natawa si Baekhyun sa pagiging defensive ng bestfriend niya, “Wala naman akong sinasabing pangalan, nagtatanong lang ako. Grabe ka naman magtanggol. Ang defensive mo, ha.”

“Shut up. Wag ka na lang kasi magsalita. Kalimutan mong nag-usap tayo tonight tungkol sa crush mo.” Akmang ibabato na naman ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun ang hawak niyang bote ng tubig.

“Alam mo, Soo. Nakalimutan kong bumagsak ako sa exam ko for a while. Naniniwala akong may something talaga sa kaniya, biruin mo naman, saglit lang yun ha. Pero nakalimutan ko.”

“Malandi ka lang talaga, yun yon. _Baklang ‘to._ ”

“Alam mo, naniniwala rin akong basta driver, baka nga sweet lover.”

“Kadiri ka talaga. Wag ka na nga magsalita. Please lang.”

 

 

 

Bago matapos ang gabing yun, binuksan muli ni Baekhyun ang phone niya para mag-check ng social media accounts niya. Nagulat siya ng may text mula sa isang unknown number, pero alam niya kung sino ito.

“Heard With A Smile on my way home, naalala ko yung bagsak mong exam. But don't let it bring you down, and turn your face into a frown? Good night. –C.”

Napangiti si Baekhyun sa nabasa. Borderline creepy na kung tutuusin. Sino ba ang nagtetext sa passengers nila after nila i-drop off? Pero syempre, walang pake si Baekhyun dun.

Agad niyang binuksan ang Uber. Pagkabukas niya ng app ay mayroon agad siyang one new item. Binigyan niya ng five stars ang driver, at isang compliment na excellent service. Hindi rin niya nakalimutang magbigay ng note.

“Thanks! You'll get along with a little prayer and a song? I wish I could give you more than five stars. J” 

 

 

 

 

Halos di maalis ni Baekhyun sa isipan niya ang nangyari, kaya naman hindi rin siya makapaghintay na dumating ang Wednesday dahil Wednesday means may Bio class siya and Bio class means makikita niya si Chanyeol.

Dumating si Baekhyun sa room na halos 10 minutes earlier kumpara sa usual na pagpasok niya na 15 o 30 minutes late. Pero syempre, hindi siya dumiretso sa room. Nagpunta siya sa rest room para mag-ayos ng sarili… for twenty minutes.

Syempre, siya si Baekhyun Byun. Madalas, minamalas. Marami-rami na ang tao sa loob ng room at nag-aayos na ng projector and laptop ang prof nila sa harap. Pagpasok niya ay agad niyang nakita si Chanyeol na kumakaway sa kanya, tinuro rin nito ang upuan sa tabi nito na nagsasabing, “dito ka na umupo!”

Inalis ni Chanyeol ang laptop bag niya sa upuan nang tumabi si Baekhyun sa kanya. “Hi,” bati ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

“Hello,” pabebeng ngiti naman ni Baekhyun, nilabas niya ang notebook niya para “magtake ng notes”. Agad namang napansin ni Chanyeol ang gesture na ginawa niya kaya naman kinilig ng konti si Baekhyun.

“Uy, nice! Nagno-notes ka. Pwede ko ba picture-an yung notes mo? Di ko kasi masundan yung lecture, ang bilis magpalit ni Sir ng slides eh.”

Huli ka balbon. Una, hindi nagnonotes si Baekhyun at pangalawa, math notebook yung nilabas niya.

“Ha?” May halong nerbyos ang tawa ni Baekhyun, “H-hindi ‘to for Bio, mag-aaral ako. Exam ko kasi sa Math elective ko eh.”

Pangatlo, walang exam sa elective niya na yun. At kung meron man, gg siya dahil [see point number one for refererence.] Hindi nga siya nagnonotes.

Naintindihan naman ni Chanyeol at iniwan na siya sa “pagbabasa” niya sa non-existent notes niya. Halos isara uli ni Baekhyun ang notebook nang mabuklat niya ito sa isang page na puro _“Lord, kunin mo na ako”_ at _“Kunin mo, oh Diyos”_ ang nakadoodle sa isang page na may iba-ibang intensity at diin bawat letra.

Nagstart na ang prof nila na maglecture, pero halos walang pumapasok sa utak niya dahil naririnig niya ang paghinga at pagta-type ni Chanyeol. Buong lecture yata patingin-tingin si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol mula s agilid ng mga mata niya.

Hindi tulad niya, nagnonotes nga si Chanyeol gamit ang laptop neto.

Mabilis nagdaan ang isa’t kalahating oras ng klase at natapos din ito. Madilim na rin nang makalabas sila ng building. Narinig niya na may humahabol sa kanya palabas, inabutan naman siya neto at sinabing “Uwi ka na ba?”

 _Ganda ka??? Ihahatid ka pauwi???_  Narinig ni Baekhyun ang sarili sa utak niya. Pwede sana siyang um-oo kung wala lang siyang meeting sa org niya.

“Hindi eh, may org meeting kasi kami.” Piniit ni Baekhyun na hindi lumabas ang panlulumo sa boses niya pero tinraydor siya neto at halos kulang nalang ay may mangilid na luha sa mata niya para sabihing malungkot na malungkot talaga siya.

“Ah, ganun ba? Sabay ka nalang sakin? Babalik din kasi akong Arki, may kukunin lang ako.” Alok ni Chanyeol.

Hindi naman sinasadya ni Baekhyun pero kulang nalang ay tumili siya para sabihing masayang-masaya siya dahil halos isigaw niya na ang “Okay, sure!” sa mukha ni Chanyeol.

Natawa lang ang kausap niya, sabay silang naglakad papunta sa sasakyan ni Chanyeol, at _Lord, ang bango talaga niya at ng kotse niya._

           

 

 

 

Halos mag-aalas-otso na nang matapos ang meeting na wala namang kwenta dahil hindi naman pala siya kailangan doon at hindi naman pala formal meeting, pero dahil tsismoso siya ay nag-stay siya para sa tsismis at pagkain.

Nakaupo naman sa lobby si Kyungsoo nang madatnan niya itong naghihintay sa kanya. “Hoy,” bati sa kanya neto pagkakitang-pagkakita sa kanya.

“Hoy ka rin,” sagot niya rito, “Bakit ka naman nandito? Hinihintay mo ‘ko? Crush mo ‘ko?”

Hindi maipinta ang pandidiri sa mukha ni Kyungsoo sa mga narinig niya. “Ikaw? Crush ko? Kung ganun din naman, magpapaka-straight nalang ako.”

Natawa naman si Baekhyun, “Hoy, tanda. Hindi naman ako na-orient na bawal na pala magbiro sa paligid mo. May nangyari ba?” Tinabihan naman niya ang kaibigan. Kahit palagi naman silang nag-aaway ni Kyungsoo ay hindi naman maipagkakaila ang pagka-close nilang dalawa. 

“Nakita ko sa faculty room ng Math si Junmyeon.” Buntong-hininga ni Kyungsoo.

“Malamang, syempre. Diba nga instructor siya. Magulat ka pag nakita mo si kuya sa faculty room dito—“

“Hindi pa kasi tapos, tsaka wag mo siyang tatawaging kuya, di kayo close,” pagputol ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. “Nakita ko siya, kasama niya si Irene sa faculty room. “

“Malamang, syempre. Diba nga instructor din si ate Irene. Edi syempre—“

“Di pa tapos, _baklang ‘to_ , wag mo rin siyang tatawaging ate, di kayo close,” halos pikon na pikon na si Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun, “Nagchecheck sila ng exams ng mga klase nila.”

“Malam—“ pagtatangka ni Baekhyun na putulin na naman si Kyungsoo sa pagkukwento pero nanahimik siya agad nang makita niyang masama ang tingin sa kanya ng kaibigan. “Okay, ‘di na. Ano pa?”

“Tapos wala namang nakakatawa sa elliptic paraboloids at hyperbolic parabolas pero may paghampas pa sa balikat, akala naman niya funny si Junmyeon eh ang corny-corny nun.” Parang batang nagsusumbong si Kyungsoo, “Tapos magkadikit pa silang nagchecheck tapos pinagtatawanan nila yung mga sagot, edi hahampas na naman sa braso ni Junmyeon, kasi nga _ang funny_.”

Sasabat pa sana ulit si Baekhyun pero hindi pa tapos si Kyungsoo, “Tapos eto namang ate mo kung makadikit akala naman niya straight si Junmyeon, eh mas baluktot pa yon sa graph ng exponential functions.”

Pinipigilan nalang ni Baekhyun na tumawa ng malakas sa mga naririnig niya. Niyakap niya nalang ito, “Alam mo, Soo,” umpisa ni Baekhyun habang hinihimas ang likod ni Kyungsoo, “Una, huwag na huwag kang magseselos lalo na kung alam mo namang gusto ka niya, isa pa, hindi naman magchi-cheat si Junmyeon, galit yun sa cheaters kasi instructor siya at alam niyang may grave consequence at penalty ang involved sa cheating.”

“Pangalawa, coleagues sila syempre nagkakasundo sila sa corny na math jokes kasi _lame_ silang lahat dun lang sila nagkakarelate sa isa’t-isa. Tsaka dense kaya si Junmyeon, kahit anong pagpapacute sa kanya hindi niya napapansin unless explicitly stated. Yuck.”

Mahinang sinampal ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun sa mukha sa narinig niya, natawa siya dahil totoo.

“At pangatlo, halata namang patay na patay kayo sa isa’t-isa kaya wala kayong dapat ipag-alala. Nakakadiri na nga eh, sa totoo lang, irespeto niyo naman sana kaming mga single at malulungkot na nabubuhay mag-isa.”

Nakalma si Kyungsoo sa narinig niya at bumuntong-hininga. “Siguro nga OA lang talaga ako, pero gusto ko kasi siya kaya ganito ako.”

“Oo, at dahil OA ka at seloso, ikaw ang magbabayad ng uber pabalik sa dorm.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Only because na-comfort ako sa sinabi mo. Ikaw na magbook, uberpool lang ha, wala akong pera” utos ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Sinunod naman siya ni Baekhyun, at habang binubuksan ang app, hindi mapigilan ni Baekhyun na magsalita ulit.

“Ang dami mo nang alam tungkol sa math, hindi ka naman nagtake ng higher math subjects at math 1 and 2 lang ang nakuha mo,” nagpipigil ng tawa si Baekhyun at tinuloy ang sinasabi, “Tuwing _nagj-jerjer_ ba kayo ni kuya Junmyeon, pinaparecite mo ang theorems ng math?”

“Gago.” Binatukan siya ng malakas ni Kyungsoo at hindi na napigilan ni Baekhyun ang tawa niya. Natawa rin si Kyungsoo sa kanya _dahil ang panget talaga ng tawa ni Baekhyun, bakit ba nakakahawa._

“Hindi mo dine-deny, nakakadiri ka!” Sigaw niya kay Kyungsoo. “Baklang ‘to!”

“Ewan ko sayo, sana kahit kalian hindi ka na swerte-hin sa mga gwapong uber drivers!” Isang half-assed sumpa ang binigay niya kay Baekhyun na patuloy paring tumatawa.

At sa isa pang pambihirang pagkakataon, ang uber driver na may five minutes until arrival ay walang iba kundi si Chanyeol na naman.  

 

 

“Uber for Baekhyun Byun?” Pamilyar na narinig muli ang mga kataga mula sa driver nila ngayong gabi. At walang patumpik-tumpik pa ay kumaraka na si Baekhyun papunta sana sa passenger seat ng sasakyan pero agad siyang hinatak ni Kyungsoo sa likurang kuwelyo pabalik sa pintuan sa backseat ng sasakyan ni Chanyeol.

Wala naman siyang choice dahil mahigpit ang hawak ni Kyungsoo sa kanya at nakatingin si Chanyeol, nakakawa-poise kung makikita ni Chanyeol ang pag-aaway nila ni Kyungsoo.

“Good evening,” bati ni Chanyeol sa kanilang dalawa, “Grabe naman yung coincidence, ikaw uli pasahero ko.” Ang sabi niya kay Baekhyun.

“Kaya nga eh,” Isang maarteng tawa ang lumabas sa mga labi ni Baekhyun, “Ang galing ‘no?”

At sabay pa sila sa pagsabi—

“Parang destiny?” Nagkatinginan silang dalawa sa rearview mirror. Natawa naman sila sa pambihirang pagkakataon dahil sa hindi inaasahan, nagtagpo na naman silang dalawa.

“Yuck,” narinig ni Baekhyun na bumulong si Kyungsoo sa gilid niya, “Yuck talaga.”

Nakita naman ni Baekhyun ang pagkakataon at pinakilala niya ang kaibigan sa driver nila ngayon. “Uhm, Chanyeol,” ni-clear pa ni Baekhyun ang lalamunan para maishake palabas ng katawan niya ang pagkakilig, “Si Kyungsoo nga pala, bestfriend ko.”

“Kyungsoo, si Chanyeol—“

“Crush mo.” Walang ka-abog-abog na sinabi ni Kyungsoo, habang nagtetext sa phone niya.

Nanlaki naman ang natural na singkit na mga mata ni Baekhyun, at sumigaw ng, “Ano?” kasabay ni Chanyeol na mahinang sinabi ang, “What?”

Humalakhak naman si Baekhyun at malakas na tinulak si Kyungsoo sa balikat, “Eto talaga, komedyante ka talaga!” Paulit-ulit niyang pinanggigilan na hampasin si Kyungsoo habang tumatawa. Tumawa nalang din si Chanyeol.

“So,” inayos ni Baekhyun ang sarili, “Akala ko may dadaanan ka lang kanina sa arki? Bakit nandito ka pa?”

“Di mo pa boyfriend, nagi-interrogate ka na.” Bulong ulit ni Kyungsoo.

“Akala ko rin eh. Tapos nadaanan ko rin yung mga kaibigan kong gustong uminom, matagal-tagal na tanggihan. Nadaanan ko rin yung prof na iniiwasan ko. Nadaanan ko rin yung kaibigan kong nangangailangan ng tulong.” Paliwanag ni Chanyeol, “Tapos, naisipan kong mag-drive muna before umuwi, tapos eto, andito na ako. Driver niyo.”

Hindi namalayan ni Baekhyun na nakangiti lang siya na abot-tenga habang nakikinig kay Chanyeol. Sa totoo lang, hindi naman talaga siya nakikinig, nakatingin lang siya sa pisngi ni Chanyeol na may dimple na nagpapakita tuwing nagsasalita ang binata.

“Laway mo,” bulong ni Kyungsoo, automatic naman na pinunasan ni Baekhyun ang baba, pero hinampas niya ulit si Kyungsoo nang maramdaman niyang wala namang laway na tumulo. Nakita niyang hindi naman nakatingin si Kyungsoo sa kanya at nakangisi habang nakapikit na nakasandal ang ulo sa head-rest ng sasakyan ni Chanyeol.

Nagulat sila sa nagnotify na app ni Chanyeol. Isang pasahero ang inaccept ni Chanyeol at dadaanan nila ito.

Parang pinagsakluban ng langit at lupa si Baekhyun, _Akala ko ba special ako? Bakit may ibang pasahero? I thought we had something special going on between us?!_

Iginilid ni Chanyeol ang sasakyan sa harap ng College of Arts and Letters, sakto namang may matangkad na babae ang nag-aabang. Inunlock ni Chanyeol ang mga pintuan at pumasok naman sa passenger seat ang babae.

Nagsisi si Baekhyun at gusto niya nang kurutin si Kyungsoo dahil sa harap sana siya kanina. At gusto niya ring hampasin si Kyungsoo dahil nag-uberpool sila.

“Hi,” Bati ng panibagong pasahero mula sa passenger seat, “Good evening. Hindi mo alam kung gaano ako kasaya nung ikaw yung nabook kong driver.”

“Nana!” Isang malaking ngiti ang nakita ni Baekhyun mula kay Chanyeol, “Long time no see! Kumusta na?”

Halos ugong lang ang naririnig ni Baekhyun at pahapyaw lamang sa paghampas sa braso ni Chanyeol ang nakikita niya. Hindi siya tumitingin sa dalawa sa harap at pinili na lamang itext si Kyungsoo kahit katabi niya ito.

“Bakla ka talaga ng taon, kung hindi mo ako hinatak sa likod edi sana hindi nakikipaghampasan ‘tong Nana dito kay Chanyeol.”

Kung saan naman nireplyan siya ni Kyungsoo ng isang emoji na nakatirik ang mga mata. Hindi makapaniwala si Baekhyun sa harapang pantatraydor ni Kyungsoo at ni Chanyeol. Wala naman silang kasalanan, OA lang talaga si Baekhyun.

OA at madamot. Ayaw ni Baekhyun ang may kahati. Naunang bumaba si Nana kaysa sa kanilang dalawa, at nang maiwan silang dalawa sa likod ay nagpanggap nalang na tulog si Baekhyun.

Lingid sa kaalaman ni Baekhyun ay binabantayan siya ni Chanyeol sa rearview mirror neto. Tahimik na ang ride pabalik sa dorm liban nalang sa mahinang tugtugan sa sasakyan ni Chanyeol.

Nakarating sila sa drop off point sa building nila, “Need help with him?” Tanong ni Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo habang nakanguso sa tulug-tulugang si Baekhyun.

“Uh, wag na.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo sa kanya nang maramdaman niyang may kumurot sa tagiliran niya ay napasigaw siya ng “Aray!”

“Joke lang pala, aray. Aray kasi masakit yung balikat ko. Patulong nalang kay Baekhyun. Thanks.”

 

 

 

Naiakyat si Baekhyun hanggang sa may pintuan ng unit nila nang “magising” si Baekhyun at “magulat” dahil buhat-buhat siya ni Chanyeol.

“Huy, grabe.” Pagpapacute ni Baekhyun, “Hindi naman ako lasing, sana ginising niyo nalang ako!”

“You looked so peaceful parang nakaka-awa kung gigisingin ka namin, parang isang malaking kasalanan.” Ang sinabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya, bago siya ibaba sa sahig.

 _Ha! Ano ka ngayon, Nana!_ Ngiti ni Baekhyun, competitive siya maging sa hindi niya kakilala.

“Gusto mo ng juice sa loob?” Alok ni Baekhyun, kung saan naman sumagot si Kyungsoo ng _“Baklang ‘to, wala naman tayong juice. Puro kape.”_

Natawa si Chanyeol at humindi sa pinakamaayos na paraan, “Kailangan ko makauwi ng maaga eh. But,” napigilan ang nanlulumong mukha ni Baekhyun nang marinig ang “but” ni Chanyeol, “Coffee sounds good, sa ibang araw siguro. Coffee with me next time?”

At muli, isa na namang 5.0 stars para kay Chanyeol Park. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Palaging nagtatagpo ang mga landas nila liban na lamang tuwing magkatabi sila sa klase nilang dalawa. Tulad na lamang neto, lumabas ang barkada ni Baekhyun para uminom at bilang siya na lamang ang single ay mag-isa siyang uuwi.

Walang perks ang pagiging single lalo na kung lahat ng barkada mo ay may mga kasintahan. Lagi siyang inaaya ng mga kaibigan paa ihatid ngunit ayaw niya naman dahil nga, syempre, third wheel na naman.

Si Kyungsoo na ang nagbook ng uber sa phone ni Baekhyun para sa kanya, sa pambihirang pagkakataon, pamilyar na naman ang driver. Nasa Morato na sila ay pinagtatagpo parin talaga silang dalawa.

“What happened?” ang agad na tanong ni Chanyeol pagkakita na hindi isang masiyahing Baekhyun kundi isang Kyungsoo na may bitbit na isang lasing na Baekhyun.

“Wasak. At malungkot. Ingatan mo, ‘yan. Iuwi mo, ‘ha?” Sinabi ni Kyungsoo pagkapasa sa lasing na lasing na kaibigan, “Thanks!”

Inalalayan naman ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun para maisakay ng maayos sa passenger seat, nilagyan niya ito ng seatbelt at narinig niya ang mga salitang, _“Bango-bango naman!”_

Napangiti si Chanyeol at bumalik na sa pwesto niya para magmaneho, tahimik parin ang biyahe pauwi. Ibinaba ni Chanyeol ang mga bintana ng sasakyan para makalanghap si Baekhyun ng sariwang hangin. Bilang uber driver, handa si Chanyeol sa mga pangyayaring ganto, sa kanyang likuran ay may mga supot na hinahanda niya para sa mga lasing na pasahero.

“Hoy, type mo ba ako?” bigla-biglang tanong ni Baekhyun, malapit-lapit na sila sa building ni Baekhyun pero ngayon lang siya neto kinausap.

“Bakit mo naman tinatanong?”

Nagkibit-balikat si Baekhyun, “So di mo ko type?” Nakatingin siya sa labas habang tinitignan ang mga ilaw sa mga kalsada, “Okay lang naman if hindi mo ako type, pero type kasi kita eh. Parang lugi yata ako dito.”

Bumaba na ang pagkalasing ni Baekhyun, medyo aware na siya sa mga siansabi niya. Ipinark ni Chanyeol ang kotse sa parking space sa building, “Lugi? Bat naman lugi?”

“Kasi type kita. Tapos di mo ako type. Bakit hindi give and take? Take ka lang ng take. Give mo naman sakin yan, sabihin mo type mo rin ako.”

Hindi mapigilan ni Chanyeol ang mapangiti sa mga naririnig niya, “Lasing ka na talaga, akyat na tayo?” pang-aalok ni Chanyeol.

“Ayaw ko, sabihin mo sakin kung hindi mo ako type, para hindi ako aasa.” Pagmamaktol ni Baekhyun, pero kahit na, nasasaktan parin siya. “Kasi pag ako lang yung umaasa, lugi yata. Pero ako yata nag-aassume. Ay ewan.”

Hinawakan siya ni Chanyeol sa kamay niya na nakapatong sa hita niya, napatingin si Baekhyun bigla, “Ayan! Ayan yon! Paano ako hindi aasa? Gaganyan-ganyan ka! Inaya mo pa ako mag-coffee hindi mo naman tinuloy! Para naman tayong pinagtitripan eh, lagi tayong nagtatagpo!  Ewan ko sayo! Bitawan mo nga ako!”

Hindi siya binitawan ni Chanyeol at mas lalo siyang hinawakan ng mahigpit, “Pag hindi kita binitawan, ano gagawin mo?”

Parang bata si Baekhyun na nagmukmok lalo, “Edi aasa ulit, syempre.” Sinabi niya na nakanguso pa. “Aasa ng aasa.”

Hindi siya binitawan ni Chanyeol. Hindi siya bibitawan ni Chanyeol. “Alam mo,” pinisil ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun, “Hahalikan sana kita kaso I don’t kiss my passengers.”

Kabog. Isang malakas na kabog sa dibdib at malakas na ugong sa tenga, “Ano?”

“Ang sabi ko, I don’t kiss my passengers, Sorry.” Inend ni Chanyeol ang trip na binook ni Kyungsoo para sa kaibigan, “But, since now you’re not, wala na tayong problema.”

Halos hindi na nagprocess sa utak ni Baekhyun ang nangyari dahil agad na lumapat na ang mga labi ni Chanyeol sa mga labi niya. Isang kumakabog na dibdib at isang utak na naguguluhan. Hindi nilabanan ni Baekhyun nag feelings at ninamnam ang bawat sandali.

Natapos kaagad ang halik na pinakahihintay ni Baekhyun buong buhay niya. “Bilis naman, di ko pa nga na-enjoy eh…”

“Ikaw ang mabilis,” Pang-aasar ni Chanyeol, “What do you say, yung coffee date... ngayon nalang? Pahimasmas?”

“Ang bilis naman date agad…” Pagpapacute ni Baekhyun sa gilid, “Okay.”

Hawak-hawak parin ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun. At hinding-hindi niya ito bibitawan.

 

 

 

Muli, 5.0 stars para kay Chanyeol Park.

**Author's Note:**

> Isang playlist dedicated sa fic ay [narito](https://t.co/mYoxvohSWF).
> 
> Hamunin niyo po ako ng suntukan sa [twitter](https://twitter.com/dokgyunsoo).


End file.
